Tales of Oblivion Khajiit Games
by Xianyu
Summary: An Imperial, working for the Fighters Guild, is set on watch with a Khajiit female over night...and he is shown Khajiit games. Strong sexual content.


Tales of Oblivion, Khajiit games: part 1

It was midnight in Leyawiin, the looming silhouette of the cathedral dark and imposing against the backdrop of the skyline, stars and city walls. The moonless night, rife with millions of stars, was reflected perfectly in the still water of the lakes within the city walls, disturbed only by the occasional ripple of a water strider across the surface, making the stars shimmer and wink as if by some mysterious force.

Tyen sat in the lookout tower, at the north gate, peering out at the dark swamplands below, scanning for any signs of movement. Every few moments, he took a swig from a purple potion bottle, which contained within it a special mixture that made the drinkers eyes act much like a Khajiit's, so that the ground below was washed in blue, and quite visible, even by light of the stars.

"Contact." he murmured softly, eyes narrowed at a hill to the north, where a figure was making their way towards the front gate.

Tyen was an Imperial. Having grown up in the Imperial province, he wasn't quite as knowledgeable in the ways of the Argonians, which was a set-back, given his current mission. At five-foot-nine, with long, brown hair, fair features, and blue eyes, he blended in quite well in almost any crowd, no matter its composition. But around here, in Leyawiin, an actual Argonian settlement, he stuck out like a sore thumb by sheer dint of his race.

Even worse in that department, was his partner, M'ren. She was a Khajiit, hailing from the province of Elseweyr, an upright feline who moves with the grace and litheness of a mountain lion. She was taller than him, slightly over six feet, with large, pointed, upthrust ears, a short, flat, feline muzzle, impossibly deep green eyes, and a lean, acrobatic figure. Her fur was soft tans, mixed with an attractive pattern of red fur, the contrast immediately apparent on her face, where it was particularly prominent.

The problem was, she was a Khajiit, and they were generally looked down on, here in Argonian country. Racial predilections were perhaps lessened, here, in what was officially a part of the Imperial province, but still, the undercurrent of dislike ran strong in both non-human races.

M'ren already had her own bow strung, though it was held low, her feline eyes narrowed as well, picking out the shape, moving slowly towards the front gates. She was tensed, like a predator, that amazingly long tan-and-red tail flicking back and forth in agitation, ears perked fully forwards.

Though her bow was still at her hip, undrawn, Tyen knew just how fast she could react and fire. Her skill with the bow was unparalleled; he had seen her put arrows cleaning into the centre of targets back at the Fighters Guild in Bravil, the town to the north. It had been that reason he had chosen her to accompany him, even though she was an odd choice, given the racial tensions prevalent in Leyawiin.

He himself, was more of a close-range fighter, preferring long blades and shield to the bow, and though he could use a bow, he preferred not to. The bow itself, quiver, and loose arrows always felt ungainly to him. He was usually dressed in heavy armour, to better stave off blows from like-minded individuals, his entire suit of protection made from finely-polished steel, carefully painted black to mask the glint of sunlight from the armour itself. Though he disliked the bow, he wasn't averse to felling his enemies from stealthy positions. It was always preferable not to have to fight if it could be avoided with a quick thrust of a dagger before his enemies' weapon was drawn.

His helm was sitting on the windowsill of the watchtower, his steel shield, and steel Katana resting against the wall beneath, while his entire suit of armour was spread out next to the window facing back towards town. There was really no need for him to wear the armour constantly, and it only slowed him down. Also, it was heavy. Should there be a pursuit, he would be unable to go near the water, lest he flounder and drown under its weight.

M'ren was dressed in simple leather, tight, form-fitting leather, which obscured very little of her furred form. Her top was small, consisting of smooth leather that covered her breasts and a small portion of her smooth, toned back, almost like the chest piece of steel armour, with strings to hold it to her body, rather than a similar piece at back. On her lower half, she wore a simple, short skirt, made also of smooth leather, but with wide frills from top to bottom, to allow her to really stretch her legs if need be, in combat, or sprinting, or even climbing.

Her long furred legs were bare, from top to bottom, showing off their shapely curves and two-toned colour-scheme, her paws bare. Often, he caught himself peering sideways at her, observing the odd way her legs moved and distributed weight as compared to his own...Or that was his excuse.

"Is it prey?" she asked quietly, her voice a mere whispering upon the wind.

"Not sure." He murmured back, peering at her for a moment. The Khajiit's odd way of speaking often made it hard for him to understand her, but he found it rather endearing. She was far from dull, but many thought so, given her seeming lack of grasp of something as simple as English.

Checking the distance between him and his target, he shifted his aim just slightly. There would be no chance of actually hitting them from this range, but he could sure just fire and guess, and the flaming arrow would serve as clear warning if it came down anywhere nearby. But that was only if the figure was someone of ill intent.

The entire watchtower had only been built in the months previously, due to the constant threat of Daedric invasion. Once the gates of Oblivion had opened, it had become increasingly obvious that a simple walled tower at each corner of the city walls did not offer enough range of vision to the world below, the lights within the walls, from torches, obscuring the night-vision of any watchmen. Thus, the tower had been built, and manned by a pair, usually a human, and a non-human, ever since the last Oblivion gate had fallen.

Tonight though, the tower was dedicated to Tyen and his Khajiit partner, due to the mission they were undertaking for the Fighters Guild. Given that the Fighters Guild itself was the organiser of all the watchtower duties, it was easy to get them slated into the tower for the next few nights, while they awaited their target. It was just a giant stake-out, for now.

Tyen has joined the Fighters Guild after an Oblivion Gate had opened near his home, forcing him and his family from it. His mother, father, and two brothers had been slaughtered by a pack of Daedric monsters known as Clannfear. He still had nightmares of their cruel, flashing beaks and shiny claws and frill-spikes, and their odd, high-pitches calls as they charged out of the darkness and into his family like wraiths.

His survival was only assured by the passing unit of Imperial guards, and he had decided then to join the Fighters Guild and help other people such as him, who had their lives upended for no reason other than bad circumstances.

He knew nothing of where M'ren had come from, or her history. She was mainly quiet on that front, but whispers around the Guild Hall bespoke a little moonlighting for the Dark Brotherhood.

Personally, he found it hard to believe. The Khajiit was young, experienced, surely, but young. It was exceptionally obvious in the bright sparkle of her eyes as she regarded the figure, and the eagerness of her stance. The Khajiit could only just be out of her teens.

Their mission was simple, wait for the target here, in the watchtower over the north wall of Leyawiin. They knew he would pass by at night, but not which day, or any other specifics. Their target was a Dunmer Noble, who profited heavily from slavery of both Khajiit and Argonians in many towns across the Imperial Province. They were to check that he didn't have any slaves in tow, and then confront him with the evidence at the front gates. If he refused to be detained, then he was to be turned away, and then hunted.

The figure upon the ground continued to advance towards the city, and before long, resolved itself into the silhouette of an Argonian, back from a nightly jaunt in the swamps.

Tyen gave a sigh and settled back again, leaning on the windowsill as next to him, M'ren did the same.

"M'ren grows tired of no prey." She said, shifting restlessly, her tail giving an agitated flick as she set her bow down besides her, stretching those long, shapely feline legs.

"I know, I know. But the pays good." He replied, sighing softly. It had been three nights since the beginning of their mission. After riding on horseback from Bravil, they had immediately started watching the gate. Barely anyone traveled after night, and so it was dreary, boring work.

"M'ren just wishes that the prey would hurry up and get here." She said resentfully, fingering at a slight tear in her skirt, frowning.

"Well...there's nothing we can do until he gets here. Got any way to pass the time?" Tyen asked hopefully of the Khajiit, raising a brow.

"M'ren...might know of a few Khajiit games they can play...but the games need gold to make them more...interesting..." her voice was no more than a soft purr, rolling at certain emphasis points. Other than the third-person speaking, he found her tone and voice rather soothing, not to mention a little sexy.

"Oh? Gambling games?" he asked curiously, raising a brow at her, turning away from the land outside, leaning against the wall casually.

"Not so much gambling, as...skill." she replied calmly, turning her head towards him in turn, smiling faintly, revealing the pointed white tips of her teeth in an innocently mischievous smile.

"Well, tell me of these games of skill." he replied with a slow nod.

"Khajiit play many games, for many reasons..." she explained with a low purr, "But M'ren likes the ones that focus on skilled competition the most...they are most fun, and most rewarding." She put a gentle emphasis on the word, and he pondered a moment, before nodding at her to continue.

The Khajiit shifted and peered at him closely, her tailtip swishing back and forth gently. It was amazingly long, several inches of it touching the floor even though she was standing upright.

"The game M'ren thinks her and Tyen should play is an old game, for the taverns, a staring contest..." her purr grew in volume, and she drew a bag from the side of her skirt, carefully counting out ten coins and putting them on the windowsill between the two of them.

Hesitantly, Tyen drew ten coins from his own bag and laid them next to hers, his head tilting a little. "Staring contests can go for a long time..." he said, dubiously.

"But Tyen and M'ren can cheat..." she said with a slow smile, revealing those pointed teeth again, her ears perked forwards at him.

"Cheating, huh? Are there any rules?"

"No rules." She replied, her grin widening further.

He nodded once, and then slid into the seat at the table, while M'ren did the same in the seat opposite. Between them, were just a few tankards which had held mead a few hours previously.

"Start." the feline said with a smile at him, sweet and innocent, even as her green eyes locked onto his, sparkling faintly at him.

Almost nodding once more, he murmured an affirmative, and laid his head on his hands, peering into her eyes.

Immediately, as soon as he was settled, a sparkle of mirth reached the Khajiit's eyes, and she leaned forwards over the table, closing the distance between them quickly. He felt her soft breath against his lips, and then her muzzle was pressed against his mouth gently, and his eyes widened as she kissed him deeply, her eyes still locked on him.

He gulped faintly, and blinked a few times, even as he felt her tongue gently sally forth, seeking entrance to his mouth, gently forcing its way in, her eyes sparkling even more as her rough tongue met his in a sudden passionate kiss.

Eyes fluttering, is gaze flicked for just a few moments, and then her muzzle was withdrawn, that feline gaze, bright green eyes, locked onto his own still as she slowly leant back into her seat, reaching over to take the coins, purring at him faintly. "M'ren wins this game." She said with a soft chuckle.

Tyen nodded breathlessly, and turned his head under the pretense of checking outside, to disguise the faint blush upon his cheeks and his faint nervousness at her impromptu, passionate kiss.

"Does Tyen wish to play more games...?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"S-sure." He replied with a firm nod.

"M'ren is quite addicted to the arousal game..." she murmured to him, her eyes narrowed a little, shameless.

"W-what's this now?" he asked, once again nervous, gulping faintly.

"The Arousal game...M'ren and Tyen can do anything to each other, and whoever is aroused first is the loser..." she said with a soft laugh. "No good to play with Argonians. They always win." she added as an afterthought.

"Okay, let's play." Tyen said with a firm nod.

The feline purred deeply, and sauntered around the table, shifting her skirt up just a little, to reveal to him what he had not seen already (not for lack of trying), that she was wearing absolutely nothing beneath, before she stretched one leg slowly over his body, until her footpaw was resting on the other side of his own feet. Then she shifted forwards, and lowered herself slowly, sinuously, onto his lap, leaning forwards so that those soft lumps on the chest, sheathed with leather, were thrust lightly into his face.

With her weight gently settling on his lap, just forwards of that little bulge in his pants, she lifted a paw and placed her finger against his lips, stopping him from speaking as he opened his mouth to do so.

"Rules..." she whispered to him seductively, drawing her little bag from her hip and opening, letting a gold coin spill from it by accident, into his lap. "Fifty gold coin wager...and no direct contact of Shemanputa..." The last word was alien to him, but he was quite certain of its meaning.

Tyen nodded vigorously, and pulled out his own bag of coins, laying it on the table, not bothering to count out the coins, that could come later, after he had finished watching the Khajiit, who was now performing a most delightful act.

Her knees had spread wide, smooth stomach muscles taught beneath her soft fur as she slowly leaned forwards, ears flicking a little, green eyes peering up at him mischievously. That short muzzle laid a gentle kiss against his forehead, then his chin, his neck, the hollow of his throat, down to his chest, and, showing off the amazing flexibility of her race, kissed her way down to the hem of his pants, worming her flat, rough tongue between the join of his shirt and pants with a soft purr, drawing the rough texture of her tongue over his naked flesh, grinning, giving a triumphant little purr as she heard him gasp. Her mouth then closed over the coin, and she slowly drew herself back up to her normal height, leaning backwards slowly, head craning back, until she could drop the coin onto the table behind her.

This position left her in an interesting way when compared to him, with her sitting on his lap, legs spread wide, short skirt hiking up a little and body bent literally backwards to drop the coin onto the tabletop. The Imperial could see, quite easily, under her short skirt, to the objects usually hidden from view.

Soft tan-and-red patterned fur continued even here, primarily red with tan stripes, accentuating the soft curves of her body. Sitting as she was, spread out over his lap, her sex was slightly spread, the soft, inviting, furred lips stretched by the spreading of her legs, revealing to him the slightly pink inner flesh, from the little nub of her clit, down to the base of her cunt, where it spread open just a little further.

It was a few seconds before he realised that he was staring, and a few more for him to realise that she had finished depositing the coin and was now watching him with an innocent, sweet smile, her ears perked.

"Tyen needs a way of knowing if M'ren is aroused..." she said with a soft little purr, her paws sliding down to her skirt, stroking over her own hips for a few moments.

The Khajiit drew herself lithely off his body, closing her legs and interrupting the luscious show she was putting on for the imperial, before she slowly slew around, and bent over the table, her back arching a little, so that her pert rear was thrust towards him, at the perfect level. He could see the upper half of her pinkness, the base obscured by the back of her skirt, the feline peering at him over her shoulder with a grin as she laid her paws on the sides of her dress, and began to slowly draw it down over her legs.

With her legs straight and back arched, she offered a tempting figure, that long tail flicking back and forth in the air above her, ears perked at him, teeth gleaming in her mischievous smile. "Does M'ren look aroused?" She asked innocently, as she drew the skirt off all the way and stepped out of it slowly, making sure to move slowly, so that her body bent and shifted in attractive, arousing ways.

She sauntered back into his lap, laying her front paws on his chest and slowly lowering herself onto him, as if to join them, even though his arousal was still hidden within his pants. Half way through the motion, she seemed to change her mind, instead sidling forwards further, and pressing her smoothly-furred stomach against his face, slowly drawing downwards, back arched so that as much of her smooth form was touching his as possible.

The soft flesh between her spread legs lightly pressed against the noticeable bulge in his pants, and she grinned down at him deeply, shifting her hips a little, grinding herself against it through his pants, making him gasp softly.

"M'ren thinks that she had won...she's only a little wet, see?" she asked, drawing a fingertip down her body, slowly tracing over her smooth stomach, and then between her legs, dipping into herself slowly. She drew the wet fingertip from within her sex, and then lightly placed it against his lips, purring and grinning at him innocently.

He was unable to help but part his lips and taste her, blushing, shivering all over as Khajiit-musk exploded over his tongue, his breathing rapidly increasing.

"Double-or-nothing?" she asked in a sultry purr, tailtip swishing as she shifted and ground herself down against his length once more, and he nodded slowly, gulping.

"New game..." she declared, in a breathy whisper, drawing her soft, rough tongue over his cheek, and then his ear-lobe, lustfully. "Orgasm." she stated with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"L-let me guess...first person to orgasm loses?" he asked in a weak, strangled voice, peering up at her almost hopefully, his eyes wide.

"Tyen learns fast." she murmured in a seductive purr, pressing her muzzle against his in an eager kiss once more, before she drew back, and then off of him, sauntering over to her bag and drawing a candle from it. "But for game to be fair, they must take turns..." she said with a smile back at him, latching the trap door leading out of the tower with her foot on the way past, so it clicked loudly.

"Each turn has one candlemark." she said, indicating the black marks on the candle, and smiling at him lustfully, licking her lips. "As loser of last round...Tyen goes first." The purr in her tone was increasingly evident as she took his hand in her paw and pulled him over to a bare space, and then sat down with him.

He nodded once at her, and watched as she pinched the wick between her fingertips a moment, a flame sprouting up. She laid the candle aside, and turned to him, purring deeply, tailtip slowly flicking back and forth.

"No rules?" he asked in a breathy whisper, and the feline shook her head slowly.

"No. Rules." she stated, purring deeply and giving him a sultry kiss, before laying down slowly, spreading her legs for him, revealing her bare body to him once more, her leather top shining faintly in the candlelight. "Don't waste time, or Tyen will lose again..." she said with a sweet smile.

Nodding vigorously, he shifted forwards, and peered down at her for a few moments, almost painfully aroused, gulping audibly as he shifted his hand forwards to lightly trail his fingertips over her soft stomach fur, enjoying the silky-smooth feel against his skin. It suddenly stuck him as odd, that they were on watch mere minutes ago, and were now to about to engage in some of the heaviest foreplay imaginable.

His fingertips trailed down her stomach, to her inner thighs, gently touching at the soft flesh there, massaging it a moment, before he shifted his gaze to peer between her legs, starting to pant at the exquisite view he was afforded, even as his fingers pressed on the soft skin between her thighs, causing the firm, furred lips of her sex to part, revealing to him her pink inner flesh.

With a shaking hand, he reached forwards and lightly drew his fingertip from her clit, down to the base of her luscious cunt, growing hesitant and chuckling just faintly as the Khajiit gasped and arched her back just a little, emboldened after a few moments by her reactions, stroking her tail with a free hand, and then sliding that hand up to her sex, two of his fingers holding her spread wide, as his finger now slid in between the lips, not penetration, just smoothly rubbing along the exposed flesh, toying with it, teasingly.

The Khajiit gave a lusty little growl, her back arching and thighs shifting wider, tail flicking between her legs as she tried to arch into his touch, her ears laid back flat against her head, mewling softly, happily.

"M'ren's turn!" she said with a vigorous nod, closing her legs and pushing his paw away with a soft pant, rolling onto all fours and turning to him, panting lustfully at him, before purring and talking closer, on all fours.

Gently, her tongue drew up his neck, rough surface rasping against him, her short muzzle pressed close to his flesh as her ears flicked forwards, perked, eager, warm exhalations escaping her muzzle to wash over his cheek as she slid a paw down his stomach, and deftly undid the button holding his pants closed, baring his length to her touches.

Immediately, her paw wrapped about it, drawing it completely free, her short muzzle pressing against his neck eagerly, suckling gently upon it as her paw clasped about the rigid length, starting to gently stroke it up and down, the soft fur adding a pleasurable texture to it.

As he panted softly, she smiled and drew her tongue down his body, lightly tonguing at his flesh, skipping over his shirt completely, burying her muzzle in the bared flesh above his length, his eyes widening at the Khajiit, gaze locked on hers as she turned her gaze to catch his own, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

There was a gasp, and then a loud groan from above her as she opened her mouth a little, and turned her head, her eyes narrowing on the thick length in her paw, as her lips almost kissed the tip, her rough tongue sliding out to lap over the head once, drawing sensuously up over it, before flicking off the top.

Her tongue was smooth, satiny, and soft, with a slight hint of textured roughness. It wasn't the rough, raspy sand-paper-like tongue of most felines, and she put it to very good use.

With a quick turn of her head, and adjustment of angle, she pressed her tongue against his tip, and just nudged it a little, purring faintly, before she leaned in and kissed at his tip hotly, her ears perked fully forwards, green eyes locked on his own once more as she closed her mouth over the very, very tip just gently, and drew back, suckling hard at it, chuckling deep in her throat as he groaned and squirmed against her.

The Khajiit drew off slowly, with a single parting lick, drawing her tongue over the tip gently, purring at the faint taste of pre-cum that greeted her actions, and then smiling at him.

"W-why did you stop?" he asked, a little too quickly, and her chuckle returned.

"It is Tyen's turn." she explained, pouting softly at him.

He nodded once, hesitantly, almost as if he wished it weren't his turn, and then pushed her back into the position she had been in, spreading her legs for her, and immediately shifting, and forcing a fingertip into her body, spreading her now-aroused sex around it.

The Khajiit groaned softly, and he grinned in triumph. She was wet, he could feel it as he added a second finger to her, eagerly, and began to slide them deep into her body, even as he leaned forwards and laid a kiss against her clit, before mimicking her action on his length moments previously, closing his lips over it and drawing backwards, suckling deeply at it, even as he drove his fingertips deep into her body.

Arching her back, the feline gave a loud groan, tail flicking and beating against his stomach a few times as she convulsed lustfully against his mouth and around his fingertips, her thighs opening and closing reflexively. Gentle dribbles of her liquid began to spill from within her body, and she hissed loudly, arching her head back and growling aloud as he felt his fingertips brush over a rough little patch within her body, on the front wall of her eager, moist cunt. He touched at it curiously, testing, and widened his eyes as the Khajiit bared her pointy teeth at the air and yowled out loud, her sex gripping down on his fingertips and rippling powerfully around them, trying to draw them deeper.

Ignoring the candle, he suckled deeply at her clit, and drove his fingertips deep inside her body, even as a third shifted deep into her to toy with that special little spot that made her so wild, grinning in triumph as the Khajiit gave a loud, lusty ROWRL! and arched her back, humping her hips towards him a few times as he sex convulsed and spasmed around his fingers and against his tongue, splashing him with her musky feminine liquids.

Grinning at her, he lapped gently at her sex, cleaning up some of the liquids, though that was far from his purpose. His mouth and chin were covered with her slick liquids, his fingertips drawing free of her, only to be replaced by his tongue, holding her open and lapping at the exposed inner flesh eagerly, sitting back and peering at her.

M'ren lifted her head weakly and peered at him in return, green eyes dazed and bewildered, tail weakly swishing. "M'ren...M'ren thinks that Tyen won..." she said in a bemused tone, and then laid her head back, sitting up slowly.

Tyen grinned at her, licking one of his fingers innocently, holding it out to her, presenting the wetness for her inspection. "Yes M'ren, you do look aroused." He said with a smirk.

She purred faintly and grabbed his hand, opening her mouth and then closing it around his fingertip, eyes drifting closed a little as she suckled eagerly on the messy finger.

The Imperial was still heavily aroused, and was looking for an excuse to continue their game...he could offer her all the money back to continue, but that...that would be like asking her to be a prostitute...

"Double or nothing?" she asked in a husky tone, before he could make up his mind, and he blinked once.

"W-what would that entail?" he asked, curiously, a little uncertain.

"It would involve M'ren having her turn..." she said with a coy little smile, leaning sideways to snuff out the candle, her eyes narrowing on him slowly. "Whoever orgasms next loses...and they change turns when the candle reaches its next mark..." she continued delicately, motioning towards the smoking candle with a mischievous, seductive little grin.

He almost laughed at that. Obviously, these Khajiit games were made to fleece foreigners, or ever other Khajiit, out of their money. And, he reflected as he nodded to her vigorously, they worked.

Purring deeply, the Khajiit pushed him onto his back, straddling his body and cradling his length against her stomach, stroking at it slowly with a paw, even as she ground her wet set against the base of the long, eager organ, before she leaned down and kissed his tip, showing off that amazing flexibility her kind had.

She slid forwards onto all fours so that a single droplet of her moisture spilled from her sex and landed on the tip of his length, dribbling down its length, before she lowered her body just a little, leaning backwards and wiggling her hips, so that the rigid head of his cock was pressed up tight against her sex and rubbed along it gently.

And then she merely turned around slowly, long tail flicking above her as she laid her knees on either side of his head, her dripping moist cunt, gleaming in the starlight, held above him, while her short muzzle swung around to meet the now-wet tip of his cock.

"M'ren will show Tyen her secret technique to winning the Orgasm game." she said, with a mischievous smile back at him, the smile of a predator.

Without any further hesitation, she turned back to his length, and pressed her lips against it eagerly, opening them slowly, parting them around the rigid length of eager flesh, slowly encasing them in her warm muzzle, her ears laying flat as she focused on keeping her teeth away from the sensitive flesh sliding into her muzzle.

In and in it slid, her short muzzle sinking deeper, and deeper, and deeper still upon his length, until it was as deep as it could go, the tip nudging the back of her throat gently.

Tyen was panting by this point, arching his hips into her muzzle a little, unable to help the reflexive motions, moaning faintly, stroking at her sides and hips with his hands to try and distract himself. God that felt good.

There was still in inch or two left outside her muzzle when the Khajiit began to suckle gently, a long, rolling suction that started deep in her throat, her tail flicking above them as she worked her head back and forth ever-so-slowly, suckling happily upon the long length in her muzzle.

Her soft, feline tough rolled back and forth, curling at the edges, stroking along his sensitive crown with the back of her tongue, even as she continued to suckle, the Imperial panting and squirming a little as a hot dribble of pre-cum spilled down her throat. The Khajiit swallowed it eagerly, her ears flicking forwards now, her eyes slowly closing as she focussed on her work, breathing through her nose for a moment, before she opened her jaws wide and inhaled, turning her head, shifting a little to align her body properly, and then sinking down on him more, forcing that thick, rigid length even deeper. She worked her mouth then, like a snake swallowing a mouse, though a much more intimate act, paws holding around his thighs, allowing her to sink his entire cock into her mouth, and even further, an inch a half of the thick cock in her very throat.

And then, she began to purr.

Tyen arched his back and gave a loud, lusty groan at the ceiling, his eyes snapping wide and his breathing seeming to pause at the sensations. It was indescribable, the tight, gripping wetness of her muzzle around his cock, right to the very base, and the vibration of her purring translating directly against the oh-so-sensitive tip.

But after a few seconds, she felt the need to breathe, and drew him free, panting for air, letting them both breath, chests heaving. She only let up for a second, quickly pressing her muzzle back over his length and suckling at it as hard as she could, taking it right to her throat again, but no further this time, content to suckle at it like a kitten at its mothers teat, and every bit as eager for the milk that would be provided.

Drawing him backwards, she ran her tongue around his tip, closing her lips over that sensitive head and suckling even harder, the smaller amount in her muzzle increasing the force of her sucks tenfold, making the Imperial cry out with pleasure, starting to writhe and convulse underneath her.

Sensing that he was growing close, she drew him from her muzzle, and clasped her paw about the base, starting to jerk him off furiously, pressing her wide, flat tongue against his tip and assaulting it with licks repeatedly as she jerked, purring deeply at him.

Inhaling his length once more, she purred as loud as she could about him, her green eyes going wide as she felt the human arch under her and scrabble at the floor of the watchtower lustfully, crying out, feet kicking involuntarily, and the first heavy spurt of seed splashing directly into her stomach.

Moving quickly, she drew him backwards, out of her throat, wanting to taste it, her ears laying back fully as she drew him back too fast and caused a large rope of creamy cum to splash out over her muzzle, from her nose, up to her eye, catching in her fur. One of the Khajiit's paws clasped about his length, stroking it vigorously, while her other cupped his balls, squeezing gently, her mouth closing over his tip, suckling and swallowing eagerly in time with his viscous explosions of sticky milk.

Her mouth tilted a little, and she gave a faint moan around the length, purring deeply, trying to swallow in time with it, and failing, thick, creamy white liquid seeping from out of her muzzle, dripping onto his stomach, her green eyes narrowed down at his length as she suckled, stroked, and squeezed as vigorously as she could, to summon forth as much of his seed as she could possibly get.

But after a few moments, he was done, and, sensing this, the Khajiit drew back with a loud gasp for air, opening her mouth and panting hard, tongue lolling out. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't been able to swallow it all. Strings of white connected some of her teeth, while runoff dribbled out of the corners of her short muzzle, her lips dripping a little with it, while a long strand spilled from the round edge of her tongue.

Giving herself a few moments to catch her breath, she leaned in and lapped at his tip to ensure it was clean, and then turned to his stomach, laving her tongue against it eagerly, cleaning up his liquids. She then turned around with a slow purr to face him, slowly licking her lips, to let him see her clean her lips and teeth slowly, sensuously, reflecting on just how large a load it was for a human.

But Tyen had passed out already, a smile on his face.

The chirp of a very confused morning bird awoke him, sounding far before the sun could rise. All about him was in darkness, and he groped around for a moment, finding the bottle of potion and taking a mouthful, waiting for a few moments for the effects of it to kick in.

It took it less than a few seconds, the world around him slowly tinging blue as the night vision kicked in.

Tyen could do nought but stare as his newly acquired night eyes picked out M'ren's form.

The Khajiit was sitting on the windowsill, her tail on his side of the wall, slowly swishing back and forth. One paw was resting on the windowsill itself, casually, her other in her lap. Her naked legs were spread slightly from her position, with one foot dangling, the other bent and resting along the windowsill, revealing to him everything that was usually hidden, her entire tan-and-red form bared to him. Her head was turned, watching the lands to the north, and sometime after they had played the games', she had lost her top. Now her furred breasts were bared to the air, the slight dampness between her legs still faintly visible.

Idly, her paw slid down her smooth stomach, tracing over her fine contours, and then dipping between her legs, rubbing at herself for a few moments, before breathing a quiet sigh, her ears flicking, before perking back towards him, head tilting a little, though she didn't turn to face him. "Tyen is awake?" she asked, and he sensed that she was smiling.

"I am." He said, climbing to his feet and walking over to her, leaning against the windowsill, unable to help but peer at her sideways. "Anybody else come through?" he asked, trying to keep casual, even though she was stark-naked, her pose quite alluring, drawing his eyes like a magnet.

"M'ren saw no one." She replied, shaking her head slowly. "Tyen liked the Khajiit Games?" she continued, her tone mischievous.

"...He did." he replied with only a little hesitation, smiling at her sideways. "Did you...?" he asked in return, turning his head to peer at her, trying to keep his eyes above the line of her non-existent collar.

"Tyen tastes good, M'ren thinks." the Khajiit replied, peering at him and purring mischievously. "Almost as good as sweet moon sugar...but then, M'ren always has liked that taste..." she continued in a soft, sultry tone, her paw still gently working at herself, regardless of his proximity or knowledge.

He paused for a few moments, staring at her sideways, his eyes slowly roving from her face, to where her paw gently worked at herself, noting that one of her fingers had seemed to have dissapeared, his cheeks flushing faintly.

"Tyen likes to watch?" she asked with a faint giggle, her gaze finding his own, her ears perked, eyes narrowed a little, deliberately spreading her legs further, so that he could see the muscles rippling under those smooth, furred thighs as she parted them, her wet fingertips shifting higher to toy with her clit, leaving his view of most of her sex unimpeded. There was a slight glimmer of wetness, spread around the lips from her toying, while a little trickle meandered from the base of her sex, down past the pink star of her tailhole to trickle around the base of her tail.

The Imperial gave a slow nod to her question, his eyes glued on her sex, the Khajiit purring huskily as she drew her fingertips free and closed her legs, seductively drawing the fingers up to her muzzle, and slowly, lusciously suckling at them, her eyes locked on his all the while.

"Tyen should sit down..." she murmured, pointing at his chair as she herself slid off the windowsill, sauntering over to the other chair and drawing her 'game candle' from inside her bag, sitting it in front of her upon the table, to one side.

He nodded once, and then took his own seat, peering at the candle a moment. Upon reflection, her 'games' were quite an interesting way to earn money. An attractive Khajiit female could play these games with a male of any of the species, and if she lost a round, then the inevitable untended male arousal that resulted would undoubtedly cause them to play the 'double or nothing' round, of which the Khajiit won by default, as he had learned firsthand.

"More games?" he asked, motioning towards the candle with a tilt of his head and a quirk of his brow.

The feline shook her head slowly, smiling at him oh-so-innocently as she took the candle and gently twisted the wick out of it, smoothing down the slight hole that remained, working the soft fur of her paw over the tip, firmly, so that it smoothed out and removed the already-melted wax, leaving only the firm candlewax left, smooth and pointed. "Take off your clothes." she ordered, her eyes narrowed lustfully. "M'ren wants to see the effect on Tyen..."

Nodding once more, he stood up, and then slid his pants to the ground, kicking them away a little, and then sitting back down, crossing his arms and staring at her curiously, wondering exactly what she had in mind.

Purring deeply, the Khajiit climbed up onto the table, on all fours, slinking towards him across its surface, leaning forwards until her nose was almost pressed against his own, before she swooped in and gave him a slow kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, letting him taste the hot tang of her own liquids that faintly coated it, one of her hands lightly trailing down his arm, even as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth further and planting it against his own, her tongue meeting his lustfully.

After a few moments, the Khajiit came up for air, purring at him and peering downwards for a moment, smiling, noting his erection, or half of one for the moment, and slowly sauntering around, her tail gently trailing from his shoulder, up his throat, to gently flick off his chin, lifting high as she arched her back and thrust her butt into the air, much like a house cat stretching, only so much more arousing, due to the slightly spread, tan-and-red furred pussy lips, with her liquid glistening in and around that enticing entrance.

The felines paw shifted slowly, trailing down her smooth stomach, to press near the top of her aroused sex, slowly applying pressure, causing her sex to spread and shift slightly, enticingly.

Giggling back at him, she slowly lowered herself down until her breasts were pressed against the tabletop, her pert rear thrust up, tail arching even higher, curled and shifting back and forth slowly high above her back, the movement exposing her even more to his gaze.

Despite the temptation to reach out and touch her, and grab her hips and thrust his mouth between her thighs, Tyen showed remarkable restraint and didn't reach forwards, instead leaning back in the chair and watching with wide eyes. his gaze locked on the pink-and-furred flesh between her legs. He could readily see the transition point, where the soft, pliable flesh surrounding her cunt, lightly furred, matted slightly with her own liquids, met the pink inner flesh of her sex, smooth, bare of fur, and positively glistening with hidden wetness.

Purring back at him, the Khajiit wiggled her for a moment, enticingly, before those fingertips started to lightly rub at her outer lips, stretching and spreading their pliable folds for his viewing pleasure, collecting some of that moisture and then sliding up to her muzzle, sliding between her parted lips happily, switching hands, so that her dry fingers were now rubbing at herself, one of the fingertips sliding into her luscious cunt, causing her sex to spread slowly around it, the feline moaning happily around the fingers in her muzzle, suckling at them like a kitten at its mothers teat, even as she added a second fingertip to her sex, working both of the fingers in and out slowly, causing moisture to collect and start seeping around her moving digits.

Peering back at him over her shoulder, the Khajiit purred in a deep, sultry tone, sliding slowly onto her ass again, sitting at the edge of the table, her legs dangling over the side, thighs parted, legs lifted a little so that he could still see pursed lips of her sex, and the shiny wetness between and around them, switching paws once more, her purring deepening.

This time, her wet fingertips shifted towards his mouth, rubbing slowly around his lips, before pressing between them, letting him suckle the liquids from her furred fingers, purring at him seductively all the while.

Once her fingertips were dry of her liquids, she slid back with a purr, spreading her thighs wide and continuing to rub at herself eagerly, deliberately letting him see her digits sinking deep into her sex, her pink flesh quite visibly rippling around the insertion.

After a few moments, she shifted backwards and drew her fingertips free, suckling at them while her other paw slid behind her slowly, drawing the candlestick around and laying it between her legs, smiling at him seductively and drawing her finger free to lap at it slowly. "Does Tyen like the way M'ren tastes?" she asked, her tone seductive.

He could only nod in reply, his eyes shifting slowly from her own, down to her sex, his breathing hard and fast already, the feline purring deeply as she noted his quickly-rising length, her eyes shifting to his own once more as she picked up the candlestick and licked her lips lusciously, rolling back onto all fours, and shifting her tail up again, sliding down onto her chest once more and peering at him over her should seductively.

The fingers of one hand slowly spread open her moist cunt, while her other took hold of the candlestick, starting to slowly rub it against her sex, smoothly sliding it over her revealed inner flesh, slicking the white tool with her glistening liquids.

Purring lustfully back at him, the Khajiit gathered a hand under herself, shifting so that the candle was pointed at her sex, her tail arching high above her out of the way, as she leaned back slightly, sinking the first few inches into herself.

Tyen could only stare, gulping audibly as he watched the feline slowly sink the first little bit of the candlestick delve into her body, her hand shifting slowly to the base of the tool, her head turned, eyes closed, and jaws parted lustfully as her tailtip flicked back and forth, slowly sliding the slick shaft of waxy firmness into her body, spreading her cunt around it, causing her liquids to seep around it as he watched inch after inch slide into her, eyes widening, watching the little black candlemarks on the side disappearing into her.

There was a loud groan from the feline as the tool bottomed out, her hand shaking slightly on the toy, her entire body twitching a little as she shakily laid both paws under her, to try and maintain her balance, her sex convulsing around the toy repeatedly, even though it wasn't moving, her back arching a little further as she gave a faint moan, her ears laid back flat, eyes clenched closed lustfully.

A loud mewl escaped her as the Imperial leaned forwards and grasped the candlesticks base, slowly twisting it, causing it to drag against her inner flesh as it rotated, M'ren giving a soft moan and then arching her back fully, crying out as he gently pressed forwards with the toy, grinding it as deep as it would go, and then drawing it backwards, making her moan and pant hard as she felt the waxy smoothness sliding and slipping around inside her body.

Tyen could see the way her body was gripping onto the candle, eagerly trying to draw it deeper into herself, her outer lips tensing and relaxing in gentle waves of lust, the Felines entire body shifting and twitching with each tiny movement of the tool within her eager cunt.

Her hips jerked and thrust back against him eagerly as she felt his tongue press against her clit, the Imperial twisting the candle again, in slow rotations, even as he drew it back and forth, sliding it in and out of her body, watching her cunt convulse around the tool as he kissed and suckled at her clit, the feline starting to thrust her hips back against him eagerly, gasping, her muzzle parted and tongue dangling free slightly, her liquids now spilling down her inner thighs, splattered slightly over her smooth thighs.

With a loud moan, the Khajiit spread her legs wide, and reached between them, gripping the candle, pushing his hand off it firmly, peering at him lustfully over her smoothly-furred shoulder.

The candle still buried deep in her sex, she turned around, and then rolled onto her back, thighs spread wide, before she arched her legs high over her head, laying one of her feet on his shoulder. "Hold it..." she murmured to him in a deep purr, her tail flicking back and forth rapidly as he took hold of the indicated leg dubiously, peering down at her in slight confusion.

Purring deeply, she curled her back off the table completely, so she was resting just on her upper shoulders, her legs spreading wide, her sex thrust towards his face, hovering above her face, a small dribble of her liquid tracing down her sex and then dripping off her clit, straight into her open mouth, the Khajiit licking her lips slowly and staring up at him seductively, letting him watch that soft pink tongue slide over her muzzle in a sulty motion as one of her hands slipped up over her body to grasp onto the candle, starting to slide it lustfully in and out, while her other slid down into his lap, and started to stroke at his raging erection.

Her panting grew louder, and she licked her lips lustfully once more, watching with an avid gaze as his hand took over the work of the hand that was clasped onto the candle, thrusting it in and out of her sex, deep and firm, making her shudder deeply, taking the opportunity to clasp her arm around her leg, pulling it downwards, aiding her in a contortionist-like position, allowing her to lay her tongue against her own clit.

Smirking widely, she purred up at him, feeling his length throb to attention in her hand as she continued to lightly lap at herself, while he drove the candle in and out of her sex eagerly, her short muzzle twisting and opening, allowing a sudden surge of her liquids to cascade into it, coating her nose and the end of her muzzle in the warm, feminine liquids.

"Does Tyen like it?" she asked, grinning, her tail swaying back and forth as she lapped rapidly at herself a few times, moaning and shivering slightly at the sensation.

Gulping loudly, he nodded vigorously, thrusting the candle deep into her, before drawing it free and tossing it aside, taking her hips in his hands and pressing his mouth to her, laving his tongue over her sex eagerly.

M'ren joined him in his oral attentions, her tongue sliding over her clit, meeting his own tongue and capturing it in a wet kiss, rife with mingled liquids being exchanged, and hot, lustful tongue-play.

Panting in arousal, he laid his tongue against her, and then dipped two fingers into her hot sex, delighting in her taste, and the feel of her sex around and against his tongue and fingers, and the proximity of her own muzzle and pink tongue, occasionally exchanging tastes of her liquids.

"Make me cum!" she demanded of him, before lapping rapidly, hungrily, desperately at her clit, arching her back and humping against his mouth and fingers, hot liquids spilling from her liberally now.

The imperial slid his fingers in deep, and then drew them free completely, lapping at her spread sex repeatedly, picking up the candle and driving it into her sex once more, starting to slide it rapidly in and out, thrusting it back and forth furiously hard, kissing and suckling at the convulsing cunt flesh.

Yowling out loud, her back straightened slightly, leaving her head under her sex, but no longer in close proximity to her eager, convulsing cunt, her thighs spreading wide and legs kicking at the air as hot liquids exploded from her body, dribbling and seeping out to splash over her chin and cheeks, before she parted her lips and eagerly drank down her own liquids as they spilled from her sex like an overflowing fountain.

Tyen continued to lap at her throughout her orgasm, drinking in her liquids as well, though not as deeply and eagerly as her. She positively drank them down, her muzzle opened wide and eyes squinting, irregardless of the slick liquids that splashed over her chin, neck and face, coating her muzzle completely as she drank down her own internal stream of orgasmic liquids.

Panting deeply, the Khajiit shifted back and let her body flatten out,slowly reaching down and drawing the candle free, her chest heaving as she laid it aside, her muzzle dripping with her own liquids, her sex and inner thighs coated completely. She reached back with her paw and squeezed reassuringly around his cock, before beginning to stroke up and down slowly.

With a loud purr, she rolled onto her stomach, and then slid partway off the table, balancing in his lap with a paw on his thigh, as her head lowered, her other paw stroking him up and down even as she took the head of his cock into her warm, already-wet mouth, closing her lips on him and suckling gently while jerking him off.

The Imperial gave a soft moan, and settled back into the chair, stroking the back of her head affectionately as she slid down his length, removing her paw and letting her muzzle sink down his length, all the way, her paws balancing on his thighs as she gave a lustful moan around his length, and then began to purr, before engulfing him fully, drawing him into her throat like last time, letting her muzzle vibrate around him.

Long, soft groans began to fall from his lips, and he grasped at her ears gently, the feline purring deeply and rubbing her wet, mussed-up facial fur against his stomach, while her wide tongue slid out to lap at his balls gently. He almost lost it right there, and the Khajiit draw back with a loud pant and a lustful, eager purr up at him, licking her lips slowly.

Her eyes locked on his, she slid slowly off the table, sauntering into his lap, and then sitting on it, shifting so that her wet sex was pressed against the base of his hard cock, rubbing slowly back and forth, so that her moist cunt rubbed lusciously against the hard shaft of flesh.

Purring at him deeply, she wrapped her fingertips around the crown of his cock, rubbing it vigorously, and then kissing him lustfully as she started to adjust her stance.

With her mouth pressed against his own, he couldn't see her shifting, but he could feel her adjusting his angle slightly, and her weight adjusting, and he definitely felt the slight wetness at the tip of his length, and then her weight thudding down against his hips.

Both backs arched, and the Khajiit yowled eagerly as she sank down onto him rapidly, letting her weight slam her body down into his lap, his cock having slid deep into her body with the movement.

M'ren paused then, panting down at him, licking his nose and then kissing him eagerly, before she started to slowly shift her hips, pressing her body tight to his as she leaned forwards and arched her back, slowly sliding her hips upwards, letting his long cock slide out of her cunt nearly completely, before she dropped herself back down onto it lustfully, moaning.

Her back arched and she leaned backwards, spreading her thighs for him, laying her hands on his chest for leverage as she started to bounce rapidly up and down, the slick, warm tightness of her cunt convulsing around him, grasping at his long cock, loath to let it back out once it was within her, gripping and rippling around him with every little motion.

The Khajiit's weight rapidly bounced up and down upon him, that pliable cunt flesh spread around him as she moved, her tail rapidly flicking back and forth as her hot liquids seeped around his eager cock.

Panting and groaning loudly, she started to bounce harder, sinking him in faster as her sex rapidly rippled and convulsed on the cock as it moved in and out, her insides gripping and squeezing at it as she started to pant and convulse atop him, her muzzle parted and eyes clenched, a dribble of her saliva mingled with her own liquids dripping from her open mouth with the intensity of her lustful panting.

The yowling grew louder, and then reached a crescendo as the Khajiit convulsed atop him, her back arched hard backwards and liquids exploding around their union as her depths clasped onto him and convulsed rapidly. Feeling the long column of eager flesh start to convulse within her, she started to bounce harder, faster, heedless of her own breathtaking orgasm as she worked to coax his own out of him.

A few moments later, she got her wish, arching and screaming to the ceiling as her body twitched around the convulsing cock, feeling hot spurts rapidly exploding into her body, repeatedly, filling her with them.

Her sex convulsed on him with each spurt, milking him, trying to draw free as much of his creamy mess as possible, before she sagged over him, panting hard and deep, purring weakly against his neck, her muzzle smelling strongly of her own liquids.

With a soft groan, she drew herself off of him, and then dragged herself onto the table, spreading her thighs and rubbing at her sex, letting him see a little droplet of liquid spill from it, creamy and white.

Purring seductively, she drew herself around, so she was laying on her back with her head pointing towards him, and then drew her long legs over her head once more, using her arms to help keep her position, with her sex hovering over her already-wet nose.

Dipping her fingers into herself, she grinned at him, before eagerly opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, letting the first little dribble of his hot cum spill from within her sex, down off her clit, and onto her tongue.

Her fingers opened her sex up, and let more of his hot liquids seep free of her puffy cunt, in a stream of the sticky, creamy liquid, her mouth opening wide and letting the liquids pool in it, though the mingled mix of his and her own liquids quickly overwhelmed her, and she closed her mouth to swallow eagerly, letting the rest of his seed dribble over her face.

Grabbing her legs, she drew her face in close, and lapped over her sex with her cum-coated tongue, in a parody of cleaning it, though she just spread his white mess over her sex, coating her cuntlips in the sticky liquids.

She lowered herself back down onto the table proper, and smiled at him, purring deeply and slowly licking her lips, leaving a slightly less messy line around her mouth amid the amount of it that trickled out of the corner of her muzzle, coated over the bridge of her nose, cheeks, and chin.

And then the Khajiit began to slowly clean herself, much like a normal cat would, licking her paw and sliding it over her face, catchy a messy amount of his liquid from her fur, and then lapping it slowly from her hand, letting him watch this display.

Eventually though, she was clean, and stretched languidly, her toned body bared to him as the first rays of sunlight dappled her fur with explosions of colour.

"So how did Tyen like the Khajiit games?" she asked, licking her lips seductively. 


End file.
